koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lalah Sune
Lalah Sune (ララァ・スン) is a young woman with excellent Newtype capabilities. A star Newtype of Zeon's Flanagan Agency, she is chosen to be Char's pupil. While teaching her the realities of war, it becomes apparent to her mentor that her Newtype capabilities far exceeds his own. Her progress leads to her piloting the Mobile Armor, Elmeth. Her masterful control of the mecha's Bits (hard to detect mobile lasers) gives birth to her feared nickname, "Ghost of Solomon" (ロモンの亡霊, Solomon no Bōrei). Lalah telepathically emits a "la la" song each time she fights, causing headaches for psychically sensitive people within her range. During her battle with Amuro, both Newtypes had their thoughts resonate with one another. Feeling thoroughly connected to another person for the first time, she laments their meeting's futility due to the war. Before she loses complete focus, Char interrupts and attacks Amuro. Sayla Mass, Char's younger sister, tries to intervene in order to rescue Amuro. Moments before Char delivers a fatal blow to Sayla's Core Booster, Lalah senses Sayla's relation to her captain and stops him in the nick of time. Exploiting Char's moment of shock, Amuro gains the upper hand in their fight. To shield Char from Amuro's decisive strike, Lalah pilots the Elemeth to take the hit for him. The instant before she dies, Amuro and Lalah's consciousnesses link once more to witness a vision of a faraway future. Amuro and Char take her death hard since both men considered her to be an irreplaceable woman for their lives. Her death acts as a conduit for their later friendship and bitter grudge for one another. Either her spirit or her memory haunts Amuro and Char during their later years. Mission Mode In the Official Modes for both titles, Lalah appears at Solomon using her Mobile Armor's funnels to attack. During the battle, both she and Amuro find a connection through their conversations with one another. Since Sayla Mass isn't in the games, Lalah shields a beaten Char from Amuro's attack. Her death within Elmeth's explosion is given a special cinematic for both games. She accompanies Char to Texas Colony in the second title. When M'Quve dies, Lalah connects with Amuro using Newtype telepathy. Her spirit appears in Char's scenario in Mission Mode during the second title. She guides him to different parts of the battlefield, directing the player to specific Fields. When Char reaches the point of Lalah's voice, she disappears and enemy forces takes her place. Her ghost can randomly appear during other stories for Newytpe characters. A living Lalah protects her captain in Sleggar's story. Personality Perceptive for her age, Lalah acts with mysterious grace and wisdom. She is instinctively tuned to her Newtype abilities, being able to subconsciously connect with others through her thoughts alone. Her casual meetings with Amuro suggests she has a free spirited side, as she playfully mimics a flock of swans. When on duty, however, her loyalty to Char is unquestionable. Lalah can sense his genuine care for her and is romantically attracted to him. Though Char stringently tells her he only loves her for her abilities, Lalah understands and serenely accepts him. Her deep and intricate connection with Amuro pains her at first, but her death alleviates her grief for their meeting. Even as a ghost, however, she insists Amuro should try to comprehend Char as a pure person. Quotes *"I'm here to help..." *"You... can't stop me!" *"You have such pretty eyes." *"I want to support you. That's the only reason why I'm here." *"You're a bad person." *"Is fighting the only way?" *"I'm switching to defense. I'll leave the assault to you." *"I will destroy my enemies!" *"I don't like you. You're a bad man. You want to hurt Char. If I don't beat you, Char will die." *"How? How can you fight like this? You have nothing to protect, you have nothing to defend." *"People change over time... Just like you and me." *"Let me attack the enemy, too!" *"You must have heard my voice." *"You have such pretty eyes." *"I'm here to support you. That's my whole reason for being here." *"Ah, Amuro! I can see time...!" *"I want to watch over the both of you." *"You have no one to protect, you have no nothing to defend." Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting Lalah. *Default - Zeong, Qubeley *Crossover MS - Baund-Doc *Weaker MS - Gelgoog, Gyan *Occasional Pilot for - Psyco Gundam External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category: Gundam Sub Pilots